Digimon In Space
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: With the Prometheus stolen, Calumon on the Enterprise, Naomi Wildman gets an unexpected visitor. Star TrekDigimon 03 crossover
1. Default Chapter

*************I DON'T OWN STAR TREK OR DIGIMON****************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The final episode of Digimon Season Three: Such Sweet Sorrow, didn't happen. They defeated the D-Reaper and the digimon still remain in the Real World.  
  
Digimon In Space  
  
By:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Terriermon, Go To Warp  
  
The Tamers were fighting another digimon one day and the boys and girls at Hypnos were tracking the battle. Kenta finally arrived with Marine Angemon and pulled out his D-Power.  
  
"Psychicdramon, a psychiatric virus-type digimon. Ultimate Level. Special Attacks are Valium Volley and Psycho Fire." Kenta read.  
  
Needless to say, Psychicdramon was getting his digital butt kicked. Antylamon whacked him with her Bunny Blades as War Growlmon attacked with Atomic Blasters. Rapidmon attacked with Rapid Fire and Taomon defended a group of kindergartners who'd been in the field as it formed with Talisman Spell. Cyberdramon was attacking without a care in the world and Ryo patiently waited near Rika, trying to get the children out of the way. Impmon, along with Ai and Mako was among the children.  
  
"Hi." Calumon said.  
  
"NO CALUMON!" Henry yelled.  
  
The triangle on Calumon's forehead glowed red and so did Psychicdramon. When the digivolution was over, a purple dragon with sharp claws and large wings replaced the digimon they were fighting against.  
  
"Emotionaldramon, a psychiatric dragon virus-type digimon. Mega Level. Special Attacks are Prozac Pulse, Freudian Fire, and Zoloft Surprise." Kenta read off.  
  
"Rika, they're going to need our help." Taomon said.  
  
"Right, Renamon." Her partner replied.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
"Terriermon bio-merge to...MegaGargomon!"  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Cyberdramon bio-merge to...Justimon."  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Renamon bio-merge to...Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Guilmon bio-merge to...Gallantmon!"  
  
Impmon knew that he'd be needed and digivolved to Beelzemon.  
  
"Take care of this guy, Sakuyamon. I'll get the kids outta here." He said.  
  
The digimon battled. Gallantmon unleashed his Shield Of The Just three times into the dramon's back and the dramon was unharmed. All the bio- merged megas fought and were losing.  
  
"Kill me and you'll be banished to another dimension." Emotionaldramon prophesied.  
  
"We'll see about that. Gallantmon transform to...Gallantmon, Crimson Mode." Gallantmon transformed.  
  
Gallantmon flew into the air and soared towards the dragon and knew which attack to use.  
  
"Bio-Justice!"  
  
Gallantmon brought this attack into Emotionaldramon's face and the digimon broke apart into data particles and as the digimon had promised. The Tamers and their digimon vanished. They reappeared in a white dome with their digimon de-bio-merged. The field dispersed to see humans pointing strange weapons at them.  
  
"Guys, think we better bio-merge." Terriermon said. "They don't look too happy to see us."  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Well, everyone bio-merged and began to fly away. Then, a ship came in pursuit of them firing. Gallantmon, Crimson mode, flew and attacked it with Bio-Justice. This caused them to lose any pursuit and escaped.  
  
"B'Elanna! Report!" Captain Janeway yelled.  
  
"Whatever that was that hit us, Captain, I wouldn't suggest getting hit with it again. If I wasn't able to shut down the warp core, we'd all be as good as dead." The Chief Engineer Of Voyager said.  
  
"Now the question is, can we get to Space Dock?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Impulse engines are still good and the hull wasn't compromised. No reason why we shouldn't be able to." Tom Paris said from the helm.  
  
When Voyager arrived at Space Dock, the Senior Staff was debriefed.  
  
"What we're looking at is a new form of life. Shortly ago, a Starfleet Academy class stumbled upon a strange energy field and went to investigate. The field dissipated and in it were a group of human children and another group of small alien life-forms. One had yellow fur. Another was a red reptile and the smaller two had big ears. Another two were black but one was larger than the other. One of them seemed like a primitive android and the smallest one had what appeared to be the symbol of a heart." Admiral T `Pol said.  
  
"That wasn't what attacked my ship, was it Admiral?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Actually, it was. Apparently, four of the humans can merge with four of the creatures to become rather more powerful form of life. They must be found before they can do any further harm." Admiral T`Pol said.  
  
"You know, Takato. That ship you nearly pulverized seemed to me like Voyager." Kazu said.  
  
"You mean you actually watch Star Trek?" Kenta said questioning.  
  
"Well..." Kazu began to say.  
  
"Beam me up, Mr. Scott!" Guardramon exclaimed.  
  
Kazu nudged Guardramon, embarrassed that everyone found out that he was a Trekkie.  
  
"Well, how are we going to get home?" Rika asked.  
  
"Slingshot around the sun in a stolen starship?" Guardramon suggested.  
  
"That only works with Kirk." Guilmon said. "Guilmon." Terriermon said surprised. "You're a Trekkie too."  
  
"Yes, and you wouldn't believe how hard it is to get a uniform in my size." The viral reptile replied.  
  
The Tamers continued to walk until they saw a beautiful cottage and a blond woman coming out of its door wearing a skin-tight grey suit.  
  
"Seven." Guilmon said. "Kazu lent me a book where Chakotay and her bought this cottage. They got married and then Chakotay surprised her with the cottage."  
  
"This Seven is a good guy, right." Lopmon asked.  
  
"She's one of the crew members on Voyager. And, she is the hottest one on the ship." Kazu said.  
  
"Well, she might be able to help us. Com'n, let's go and see." Takato said.  
  
Impmon grew more nervous as they drew nearer to the chateau and wondered why it seemed so peaceful. Sure, he'd watched some Star Trek with Ai and Mako but this Seven seemed a bit off from what he saw before. She was pruning her rose garden and that was when he knew what was happening. Quickly, he digivolved to Beelzemon and pulled out his shotguns.  
  
"It's a trap!" He yelled.  
  
Nameless ensigns came out of the bushes and opened fire with high-power compression rifles set on stun. Beelzemon pointed his shotguns towards a group of them.  
  
"Double Impact!"  
  
The shells detonated as Beelzemon pulled out his Corona Blaster and pointed it towards another group.  
  
"Corona Blaster!" He yelled.  
  
The energy blast seared the air as it detonated, hurling a larger group of ensigns into the air. His friends hadn't had the chance to digivolve for their tamers had been shot and were collapsed onto the ground. The nameless ensigns backed off when the Enterprise-E shown up.  
  
"Captain, we won't have much maneuverability in the atmosphere." Data said.  
  
"Noted, Mr. Data. Will, fire." Picard ordered.  
  
The powerful phaser blast from the Enterprise struck Beelzemon like a ton of bricks. He flew into the air and formed the Corona Destroyer Star. "You like that, well then. Corona Destroyer!" He yelled firing through the star.  
  
"Captain, due to Earth's atmosphere and the alien's attack, shields will fail in approximately thirty seconds." Data said. "I recommend stopping him now."  
  
"Quantum Torpedoes Fire!" Captain Picard yelled.  
  
A volley of torpedoes struck Beelzemon along with more phaser blasts. Weakened, he de-digivolved and fell to the ground. He didn't have much strength left. 


	2. Jailbreak

****I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR STAR TREK************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jailbreak  
  
Takato woke up with a headache. He wished that he had some aspirin and wondered if it existed in the twenty-fourth century. Seeing Kazu fiddling with something, Takato walked over to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Takato asked.  
  
"Apparently, they thought I took the high stun a little worse than the rest of you guys so they put this sensor to monitor my condition. I'm trying to see if I can reconfigure it to short out the force field. I just wish I had a bobby pin." Kazu said.  
  
Mako, who was in their cell, walked over to them. In his hand was what Kazu had needed, a bobby pin.  
  
"I picked it up from my bathroom floor before you know what happened." Mako said.  
  
Quickly, Kazu pulled the ends off the pin and began to poke at the device. When he finished, he set it on the floor close to the field.  
  
"Now, we have to grab that phaser." Kazu said pushing the sensor against the field.  
  
The field shorted out and Kazu and Takato sprung into action. At this time, in Starbase 1's main engineering, an accidental power surge caused the bulkhead to land on the ensign on duty knocking him out. The remaining security fields were deactivated and Kazu leapt for the console. He began to access information.  
  
"What are you doing? Let's get out of here." Rika told Kazu.  
  
"I would much rather have some form of transportation as well as our digivices. Okay, our digivices are in Science Lab 1." Kazu said.  
  
"What about our digimon?" Ryo asked.  
  
"If I know them as I think I do, they'll be doing exactly what we are doing now." Kazu said as they exited the brig.  
  
Renamon couldn't believe she allowed Rika to be captured. She saw Guilmon at the far cell looking into an open power conduit. Guilmon seemed to be intrigued by it and Renamon's ears perked up. She saw Guilmon shake his head and say, "This is going to hurt." Then, he plunged his claw into the power conduit. The force fields deactivated and the fox digimon sprung into action. Knocking out the two security officers, she accidentally hit a button which shut the power flow off of the forcefields. Guilmon walked over to the console as Monodramon and Renamon put the security officers in cells and activated the force fields. He began to call up information on the panel.  
  
"I'm trying to find out where Takato's and the others's digivices are. Best guess is that they'll head for there." Guilmon said. "Found it. Science Lab 1. Let's go."  
  
When the digimon reached Science Lab 1, they heard phasers being fired in the room. Bursting in, they saw Kazu acting like a Star Trek cowboy. A hand phaser in each hand, he fired like a cowboy in a John Wayne movie. The people inside the room where stunned and the Tamers got their digivices.  
  
"This is Commander William Riker of the Starship Enterprise. Surrender now!" They heard someone yell.  
  
Commander Riker knew he shouldn't have visited his old Academy buddy, but he thought he had to. Now, he was facing a rather strange situation. A group of unknown alien life forms had teamed up with unknown humans and were attempting to escape. A small rabbit like creature walked out. A grin crossed its face. Data looked a bit puzzled.  
  
"I'd give up if I were you." It said.  
  
"Not a chance!" Some ensign yelled.  
  
"Okay, have it your way. Henry! Hit it!" It yelled.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!" It exclaimed.  
  
The creature pointed its primitive looking weapon arms at the Starfleet security squad.  
  
"Do you feel lucky, well, do yah, punk?" It said. "Make my day."  
  
It opened fire.  
  
"Hasta La Vista! Baby!" It yelled ecstatically.  
  
"Open fire!" Riker yelled.  
  
Phasers began to be fired.  
  
"Digi-Modify! War Greymon's shield Activate!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
A shield appeared on one of his arms and Gargomon began to block the phaser beams and shot back. Ducking behind cover, Riker turned to Data.  
  
"How the hell did that thing do that?" Riker asked the android.  
  
"Perhaps it is partially controlled by the humans." Data said.  
  
Suddenly, their cover was blown apart and they saw Gargomon pointing his guns at them.  
  
"Drop them." Gargomon ordered.  
  
Riker and Data were forced to disarm themselves and saw Rika and Renamon walk out.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Rika said swiping a card into her D-Vice. "Lillymon's Rose Wreath activate."  
  
Renamon tied Data and Riker with the Rose Wreath and Data tried to break the wreath.  
  
"Fascinating." Data said.  
  
"What is?" Riker asked him.  
  
"I'm currently maxing out my total strength and I can not even break this material." Data said.  
  
Calumon began to ride on Riker's head..  
  
"Who are you?" Calumon asked.  
  
"I'm Commander William Riker. This is Commander Data." Riker said introducing themselves. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from the digital world." Calumon said.  
  
Yet on the Enterprise, Commander La Forge locked onto Commander Riker and Data and beamed them away along with Calumon. The Tamers ran for the transporter room and beamed themselves to the bridge of the Prometheus.  
  
"Uh, Kazu. Why this ship?" Kenta asked.  
  
"You can't steal a name-brand ship." Guilmon told him.  
  
"Exactly, Guilmon. We're in Star Trek. In Star Trek, you can't steal a ship that has a known crew. Since the Prometheus doesn't have a known crew in our world..." Kazu said.  
  
"We should have no problem stealing it." Takato said.  
  
Kazu ran over to a console.  
  
"We're in luck. No one other than ourselves on onboard." Kazu said.  
  
"I'm getting us out of here." Guilmon said working on the control console.  
  
After disabling three starships including the Enterprise, the Tamers got out of there. 


	3. Far And Away

******I DON'T OWN STAR TREK OR DIGIMON***********************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Far And Away  
  
Dr. Beverly Crusher could not believe her eyes. Sixteen security officers in full phaser armor were stationed outside a cell that had a level ten force field in place. They were guarding a short white creature with small ears. The creature didn't seem to be happy.  
  
"Hey, you guys. Let me out. I told you. I don't have any special attacks. I can't hurt anyone so why are you keeping me here?" It said walking into the force field. "That hurt."  
  
Deanna stood beside her. Captain Picard had ordered both of them to examine the alien, both mentally and physically. The security officers lowered the force field and they walked inside. The alien looked up at them.  
  
"You two smell pretty." It said childlike.  
  
"Hello, I'm Deanna Troi. This is Dr. Crusher. What's your name?" Deanna asked it.  
  
"I'm Calumon. Do you know where my friends are?" Calumon asked.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Captain, this alien isn't a threat to anyone. We've actually been able to garner a lot of information from him." Deanna said.  
  
"Such as?" Picard asked.  
  
Deanna walked up to a console.  
  
"According to Calumon, the creatures that were helping the other children were called Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. They come from another plane of existence called the Digital World. This Digital World is a 3-D version of a very large network in their real world. Each Digimon can do something called digivolution. Basically, they ascend to a higher form. They have six forms. Baby, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and finally mega. There are two known ways to become the final stage. One is to digivolve normally. The second digivolution is a lot more powerful. It can only be done with a human and his or her digimon partner. The two merge and become one powerful digimon. Those larger creatures that they became back on Earth were of the Mega level. Only four of them can bio- merge." Dr. Crusher said.  
  
Riker leaned forward. "Has Calumon gave you any idea why they're here?" He asked.  
  
"Apparently, they were fighting another mega which when it was deleted blasted them here. But I still don't understand how they knew our technology." Deanna said.  
  
"We must have a leak." Picard assumed.  
  
"Not necessarily. Commander, when we were captured by them, do you remember what they said?" Data said.  
  
"Yah, they were talking about taking a ship without a known crew." Riker said.  
  
"Exactly, I think that in their world. Our world may be fictional." Data said. "With that in mind, perhaps detailed plans to every ship in every fleet is available."  
  
"Which would explain how they knew our systems. Kind of like Data knowing every Sherlock Holmes novel and suddenly being thrusted into that particular reality. He'd already have complete knowledge from the books to be able to blend in or in this case, take over." La Forge said.  
  
"What we need to do now is get to them before they cause anymore trouble." Captain Picard said dismissing them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Data walked into his quarters to find Spot was licking something small and white. He heard laughter which surprised him.  
  
"Your kitty's all licking me. He tickles!" Calumon laughed.  
  
"Spot is a female." Data said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Calumon said scratching Spot behind her right ear.  
  
Something puzzled him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Data asked.  
  
"That's about one of my few gifts. I'm able to contact Digi-Gnomes." Calumon said.  
  
"Are they other digimon?" Data asked sitting down.  
  
"Yep and nope. I think Azulongmon called them ancient ones. They can grant wishes." Calumon said with his triangle glowing blue.  
  
Data watched as a glowing white being appeared in front of Calumon. He tapped his comm badge.  
  
"Data to Captain Picard, we have a new development." Data said. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Naomi hated Ktar. Granted, half of her genetic history had came from this planet but she knew she couldn't claim it as home. Her father wasn't the nicest person in the world but still was kind at times. None of the other children would even come to see her, much less try to strike up a conversation. She just wanted a friend and to get away. It was the only wish she had left. With her head pointing towards the ground, she didn't notice the glowing white creature zoom away.  
  
"Hello." Naomi heard a voice behind her say.  
  
Naomi turned around to see a walking cat-creature. It's tail was about the size of its body. The paws were abnormally larger than what they should have been.  
  
"Who and what are you?" She asked then remembering her time on Voyager. "I am Naomi Wildman and I guess on behalf of the United Federation Of Planets, welcome."  
  
"That's a long name, I am Naomi Wildman and I guess on behalf of the United Federation Of Planets, welcome." The cat said.  
  
Naomi let out a laugh. "No, my name in Naomi Wildman. The United Federation Of Planets is the government."  
  
"My bad." The cat said laughing. Once it stopped laughing, it said. "I'm Gatomon. I'm a champion-level digimon."  
  
"I would say welcome to Ktar but even I don't feel welcome here." Naomi said sitting back down.  
  
Gatomon walked over to her.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"No, I was born on a starship called Voyager. I spent the first seven years of my life there. I don't think I'll get over just going from Earth to Ktar and back again. I miss exploring." Naomi said.  
  
Gatomon thought for a moment. Then, she had an idea.  
  
"Do you want to continue exploring?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Naomi nodded her head.  
  
"Then come with me. Explore a world that very few humans have been." Gatomon said.  
  
Naomi pulled out the tricorder Admiral Janeway had given her as a going- away present. She had a few isolinear chips and she pulled them out. Then, they began to glow white and they changed. The tricorder became a white device with a gold rim around a screen. The isolinear chips became thinner, almost card-like, some had creatures like Gatomon. Some of the cards didn't have creatures like Gatomon. Others had different designs.  
  
"Let's go, Gatomon." Naomi said.  
  
At this time, an anomaly sprung up which was noted at Ktar Station, Starfleet's space station, in orbit of the planet. It closed afterwards.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Guilmon was in Main Engineering telling Kenta exactly what they needed to do it order to initiate a stable warp field. Kenta was getting good at everything except for this. Finally, after the thirty-sixth time, he gave up on him.  
  
"Computer, active program Guilmon Theta." Guilmon said.  
  
Holo-emitters all over the ship activated holographic crew. Kazu was surprised when one of them walked over to him.  
  
"Captain Kazu, your orders?" A holo-ensign asked.  
  
"Is there anywhere we can hide?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Sir, the Denaris nebula is known to block sensors." The holo-ensign said.  
  
"Helm, set a course." Kazu said. "Engage."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Admiral Janeway, there's a transmission coming in from Ktar Station." Lieutenant McDaniels said.  
  
"Put it through." She said puzzled.  
  
It was Samantha Wildman, Naomi Wildman's mother, and the look on her face was filled with fear.  
  
"Samantha, what's wrong?" Janeway asked concerned.  
  
"It's Naomi, she left Ktar." Samantha said. "I'm sending some video we were able to get from the sensors around her father's home. I have to go now."  
  
Janeway opened the data packet. She saw the cat creature and then something odd. The tricorder that she'd given Naomi changed into another familiar looking device.  
  
"Computer, halt playback. Zoom in on sector 6544 subsection 23." Janeway ordered.  
  
The computer closed in around the device.  
  
"Computer, based on visual information, can you tell me what that device is?" She asked the computer.  
  
After a few moments, the computer gave its answer.  
  
"Device is similar to devices found on group of humans. Studies suggest some link between the device, the humans, and the unknown lifeforms." The computer reported.  
  
Janeway sipped her coffee. What in the galaxy was going on?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The Digi-Gnome seemed to be laughing as Dr. Crusher scanned it. Closing her tricorder, Crusher turned to Captain Picard.  
  
"It has the exact makeup that Calumon has. None of them should even be here by normal standards." Dr. Crusher reported.  
  
Data was tapping commands into a console and walked over to them.  
  
"Captain, I believe I have modified the universal translator to be able to communicate with the Digi-Gnomes." Data said.  
  
Picard walked over to the creature. Lacking something original to say, he resorted to standard first contact protocols.  
  
"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. To whom am I speaking?" He said.  
  
There was a pause then, it spoke, "Well, if you don't know, why should I tell you?"  
  
"I know who I am talking to." Picard stated.  
  
"I am Marka." Marka said.  
  
"What are your people's intentions?" Picard asked.  
  
"We, Digi-Gnomes, keep the balance of good and evil within the real and digital worlds." Marka said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Data asked.  
  
"Just as you non-digital life forms know, no matter how peaceful existence is, there will always be someone who wishes to do great evil." Marka said.  
  
All of them knew far too well the evil in the galaxy.  
  
"When an evil digimon comes to power or other evil forms in the digital world, we bring together the most powerful weapon that the forces of good in our world can devise." Marka said.  
  
"You mean the children and their digimon?" Picard asked.  
  
"Exactly. Digimon alone can be powerful, but if you give them a partner from the real world, you have an unbeatable team." Marka said.  
  
"Where is the digital world?" Picard asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather know how we were born?" Marka asked.  
  
"Yes." Picard answered.  
  
"The digital world was a by-product of a vast information network. Given time, we became independent of it. Soon however, evil began to emerge. We Digi-Gnomes knew we had to do something. We had to do this is three worlds." Marka said.  
  
"You mean other real worlds?" Data asked.  
  
"Yes. As well as the other digital worlds. One world, we chose eight children. However, seven came through. After one of these children's digimon reached the ultimate level, we had the chance to get the eighth child. In yet another world, we used a system of trains. Whoever got on a certain train would save that digital world. However, the last one I will talk of is my favorite. Originally, we were doing this in order to save the real world alone. But they went into their digital world and found a greater enemy. However, they prevailed over it. I didn't realize however that these same children crossed over into this world right when you needed them the most." Marka said.  
  
"Why are all of them human?" Data asked.  
  
"The digital world was formed on Earth. When subspace channels were opened up, the digital world branched out to all of the worlds we could get to." Marka said.  
  
"Are any children from our real world being chosen?" Picard asked.  
  
"Even as we speak. Digi-Gnomes are bringing together the appropriate partner with the right digimon." Marka said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Naomi and Gatomon walked towards a train. Naomi could sense that this train wasn't ordinary.  
  
"Hey, Worm. What's up?" Gatomon said to the train.  
  
"I see you have a Tamer now, Gatomon. You lucky mon, so where can I take you?" Worm asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Maybe I should introduce you two. Naomi, this is Trainmon but everyone calls him Worm because he likes to go through tunnels. Worm, this is my beautiful Tamer, Naomi Wildman." Gatomon said.  
  
"Hello." Naomi said. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Same here." Worm said.  
  
"Are you going anywhere near File City?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well, I am going to the Scrap Yard but you might not want to go there." Worm said.  
  
Suddenly, a large digimon crashed through one of the walls of the station. It had very large wings and looked like a black Gorn. Naomi noticed her device was beeping. She hit a button and a holographic display popped up.  
  
"Degorndramon, reptilian alien virus digimon. Ultimate Level. Special attacks are Gorn Bomb and Kirk Slayer." Naomi read. "Well, that's irony."  
  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon attacked.  
  
The battle began. But Degorndramon soon gained the upper hand and Gatomon was on her back. Naomi was crying. She didn't want to lose her new friend. Then a card dropped out of her pouch. One tear from Naomi hit it and the card began to glow. Naomi watched it transform into a blue card. She had a feeling on what she had to do. Grabbing the card, she brought it to the device.  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY!" She yelled. "MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
On the Enterprise, Crusher watched Calumon's red triangle begin to glow. Calumon turned towards a bulkhead.  
  
"Someone's in trouble. I have to help." Calumon said.  
  
"Who's in trouble?" Crusher asked.  
  
"I don't know but she's a Tamer." Calumon said. "I don't know her but she needs help." "Then, help her." Crusher said.  
  
"CRYSTAL MATRIX ACTIVATE!" Calumon yelled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"GATOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEWOMON!" Gatomon yelled out as she digivolved to her ultimate form.  
  
"Angewomon. Lady Angel vaccine-type digimon. Ultimate Level. Special Attacks: Celestial Arrow." Naomi read.  
  
Naomi looked at her beautiful partner. However, her partner stared at her enemy. Pointing a bow at the virus digimon, she smiled.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon attacked.  
  
The battle continued but Naomi knew she still needed to help her partner. Searching through the cards she had, she found one she thought might work.  
  
"Digi-modify! Black WarGreymon's Terra Destroyer activate!" Naomi exclaimed.  
  
Angewomon's arms changed to armor covered claws and Naomi noticed a smile cross her partner's face.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" Angewomon yelled unleashing a large orb of energy at her enemy.  
  
Degorndramon broke apart into data particles which Angewomon began to absorb into her. Angewomon landed and then collapsed onto the ground. She dedigivolved back to Gatomon but she was tired. Naomi picked her up and walked into Trainmon. She sat down and as they left the station, Gatomon looked up at her.  
  
"Thank you." Gatomon said.  
  
"I had to. You're my partner." Naomi said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
However in the real world, onboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, Calumon had a smile on his face.  
  
"You're welcome." He said before diving into a plate of cream puffs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	4. The Simple Things

******I DON'T OWN STAR TREK OR DIGIMON***********************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Simple Things  
  
Admiral Necheyev couldn't believe that she was being beaten by a bunch of kids. She had found the Prometheus which raised its shields. A battle quickly started and Necheyev was at the losing end. The Sovereign's shields were down to 12 percent. There were hull breaches on multiple decks and they only had 1/3 impulse and warp speed was reduced to warp two. Whoever was commanding the Prometheus was a better captain than she was.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Guilmon, target the Sovereign's sensor array and fire." Kazu ordered.  
  
Guilmon quickly did what he was told and a phaser beam struck the Sovereign.  
  
"They've lost long-range sensors." Guilmon reported.  
  
Kazu began to pace and then, he had an idea.  
  
"Computer, engage multi-vector assault mode. Attack Pattern Kazu Beta." Kazu stated to the computer.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The Sovereign shook and Necheyev was flung to the floor. She must have hit her head because blood began to trickle.  
  
"Report!" She yelled over the red alert klaxons.  
  
"We lost weapons, propulsion, shields, and long-range communications." Her Tactical Officer stated.  
  
"Captain," The Sovereign's chief engineer bellowed. "I have to eject the warp core or else it'll breach!"  
  
Soon, the explosive concussion of a warp core breaching hit the Sovereign. Necheyev knew one thing. The Prometheus could easily take out the Sovereign and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.  
  
"Admiral, we're being hailed by the Prometheus." Her Ops officer reported.  
  
"Onscreen." Necheyev told him.  
  
She saw the yellow fox creature that her report said was designated Renamon. She was sitting in the Captain's chair. From her body language, she was very confident.  
  
"Captain?" Necheyev asked.  
  
"No, Kazu was the one who decimated your vessel. Unfortunately, he's indisposed at the moment and the EMH is tending to him." Renamon told her.  
  
"Why did you attack us?" Necheyev asked.  
  
"You idiot! We had our shields up to enhance these asteroids' natural dampening field. You were the one who fired on us. Not the other way around. We would have preferred not to fire on a Starfleet vessel but some admiral took that away from us. We could do what Impmon suggested and destroy you now but we're not." Renamon said.  
  
"How gracious of you." Necheyev said sarcastically.  
  
"We're leaving now." Renamon said ending the transmission.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Naomi and Gatomon walked through the Scrap Yard. Naomi was curious on what Gatomon was looking for.  
  
"Naomi, I know it's here somewhere." Gatomon said scurrying around.  
  
"What is?" Naomi asked.  
  
"An ark. It's kind of like a shuttlecraft but different. It operates on a given command. You can instruct it to take you anywhere or to anyone. That's what is tricky about them. However, you have to be a good pilot for one." Gatomon said.  
  
The two friends laughed at the thought of screwing up.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Black Gabumon walked down towards the throne of his master. His master was tall with large black wings. Some might have mistaken him at a glance to be a Beelzemon, but of course he wasn't. He wore black armor that was menacing to all who saw him. Black Gabumon knew that with the power that his master possessed, he could easily delete the ruling Sovereign and assume the throne as he should rightfully.  
  
"Lord Highmiramon, the new Tamer has entered the digital world." Black Gabumon said.  
  
Highmiramon stood up and brought his right hand to his chin. Clearly, he was thinking about the situation.  
  
"The one currently in the digital world is of no importance to me. However, we can not allow the ones in the real world that have yet to receive their partners receive them. Send agents out to destroy them. All of them." Highmiramon ordered.  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Black Gabumon said exiting the throne room.  
  
Highmiramon sat back down in his throne as Lady Devimon flew in. She was beautiful but he still didn't feel she should just fly in unannounced.  
  
"What do you want?" Highmiramon asked her sternly.  
  
Lady Devimon took a knee.  
  
"I apologize, my Lord. But I have recently acquired new information that may play a role in your future plans." Lady Devimon said.  
  
"Only a fool does not take advantage of new information. Speak." He replied.  
  
"A group of Tamers have just arrived in the real world. However, they are not from either the real world or the digital world. I believe they come from yet another." Lady Devimon told him.  
  
"Do you have any specific information on the digimon? What levels can each of them reach? Which digimon is with each human?" Highmiramon asked her.  
  
"Yes. Six of the thirteen can gain mega-level status. Four of those reach it through bio-merging. One is mega and the other digivolves normally. Information gained from the Sovereign Zhiquomon's underlings leads me to believe that one of these digimon can dark digivolve into a frightening monster. One that its sheer power can tear apart the digital world." Lady Devimon told him. "My Lord, what will you do?"  
  
"I shall wait for them to make the first move." Highmiramon said. "Now leave and gather more information."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Lady Devimon said leaving.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Marka phased through the decks until she reached the bridge. Captain Picard was a little upset.  
  
"Captain, forget that. They're in trouble." Marka almost yelled at him.  
  
"Who is? The Tamers who stole the Prometheus?" Picard asked.  
  
"No, no, no. The unmatched Tamers are. We're sending their digimon to them at the greatest speed we can muster but I don't know if they'll make it in time." Marka said to him.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Picard asked the Digi-Gnome.  
  
"Of course I do. But the digimon being sent by the Dark Lord are Megas. We need Megas to fight them." Marka said.  
  
"You mean my friends?" Calumon asked.  
  
"Yes, Calumon. I need you to make a wish. We need the Enterprise to get to the Prometheus. Make it happen." Marka said.  
  
Picard watched as Calumon closed his eyes and the Digi-Gnome began to glow brightly. The Enterprise shook and suddenly, the Prometheus appeared on the Main Viewer.  
  
"Hail them, Number One." Picard said.  
  
Kazu appeared on the screen along with the rest of the Tamers.  
  
"Captain Kazu, on behalf of the United Federation Of Planets, I am requesting your help. An evil digimon has sent Megas to destroy Tamers in our reality. You and your friends are the only hope that they have. Will you and your friends beam over?" Picard said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Okay, step onto the transporter pad. I'm going to route the beam into the digital world and out again on the particular planet." Marka said.  
  
Takato and Guilmon stepped on first.  
  
"Say hello to Earth for me." Marka said. "Energizing."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Takato rematerialized at Starfleet Academy and saw a girl about four years older than him beside a Biyomon. A Black WarGreymon was laughing. The girl was crying.  
  
"This job was too easy." Black WarGreymon said. "I thought it would be more difficult."  
  
Black WarGreymon leapt into the air and seemed to grin.  
  
"Time to finish this. Terra Destroyer!" Black WarGreymon attacked.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Guilomon bio-merge to...Gallantmon!" They exclaimed fusing together.  
  
Gallantmon's shield blocked the Terra Destroyer orb and Black War Greymon wondered where he came from.  
  
"Get back!" He yelled. "I have my orders!"  
  
"We will not let you get her." Gallantmon said to him. "Resistance is futile. You will be deleted if you attempt to kill this Tamer and her partner."  
  
Black WarGreymon ran towards him yelling. The lights on Gallantmon's shield lit up.  
  
"We warned you." Gallantmon said looking towards his target. "Shield of the Just!"  
  
The powerful energy beam tore through the air and hit the dark digimon. The beam tore through the digimon and he broke apart into data particles. The girl watched as her knight in shining armor glowed and then became a boy and a dinosaur-like digimon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
On Bajor, a creature which surely had to be a Pah-Wraith was attacking a girl and her partner digimon, Lillymon. However, Lillymon was getting her roses handed to her by Lethemon, a mega-level digimon that looks like a black Angewomon. However, Sakuyamon shown up.  
  
"You're not going to harm her." Rika exclaimed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Wow, Rika's on Bajor and Takato is back on Earth. Where are the other Tamers? Find out in the next chapter, "Tamers of Past and Future." 


End file.
